


El festival cultural

by Leiram



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el día en que se llevó a cabo el festival cultural de la Academia Samezuka Gou no fue la única en ir. Para la sorpresa y el espanto de Rin el resto del club de natación Iwatobi también fue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El festival cultural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklesbo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sparklesbo).



> **Título:** El festival cultural  
>  **Personajes:** Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, Aiichiro Nitori, Rin Matsuoka. Apariciones secundarias de Seijuro Mikoshiba y Gou Matsuoka.  
>  **Parejas:** Hay de todo un poco pero básicamente se reducen en Haruka/Rin, Nagisa/Rei, Nitori/Rin y Makoto/Rin.  
>  **Palabras:** 2.112  
>  **Advertencias:** Conviene haber escuchado el primer drama cd, particularmente la primera y última pista ya que en eso se basa el fic.  
>  **Notas:** Escrito para Sparklesbo por el evento navideño de la comunidad Free! de LJ; espero que vaya a gustarte el fic. Aunque no es nada romántico, tiene momentos graciosos con cada par de personajes. Los momentos pueden tomarse tranquilamente como algo entre parejas así como algo platónico de solo amigos por si no te gusta alguna de las parejas que incluí. Otro punto que quisiera aclarar es que escribí el fic como si el festival escolar hubiese ocurrido después del final del anime porque hacerlo mientras había problemas con Rin y con Rei que aún no lo conocía me creaba algunas complicaciones.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece.

—¡Hemos llegado!

Se escuchó un gran grito de alegría en la entrada de la Academia Samezuka. Todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor detuvieron todas sus actividades por un momento para observar la fuente de la exclamación. Allí se encontraba un grupo de cuatro adolescentes, con uno riéndose, otros dos tratando de calmar al primero y el último miembro mirando su alrededor con una expresión de desinterés. Después de unos minutos de observación el resto de los presentes volvieron a retomar lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

Makoto se sintió aliviado al ya no ser el centro de atención.

—Nagisa-kun, ¿podrías calmarte un poco?

—Vamos Rei-chan, ¿no estás emocionado también? ¡Estamos en un festival cultural! Además también vinimos a visitar a Rin-chan. No puedo esperar para ver que tipo de puesto puso su club.

Retrocediendo al día anterior, todo había comenzado aquella mañana cuando Nagisa vio en la calle un afiche promoviendo el festival cultural de la Academia Samezuka. Aunque los tres estuvieron en un principio algo inseguros en ir, Nagisa no tardó mucho en convencerlos, especialmente a Haruka que necesitó la sola mención de la gran piscina de natación para acceder a ir. Ahora se encontraban paseándose por los puestos que estaban a su alrededor, probando bocadillos o participando en algunos juegos. Se detuvieron detrás de una fila de personas.

—¿Será éste el puesto donde está Rin? —preguntó Makoto mientras trataba de ver por encima de las personas.

—Debe serlo. Aquí es donde nos dijeron que estaba el club de natación. No puedo creer que sea tan popular que hasta rebose de gente. Y para colmo la mayoría son hombres… —comentó Rei incrédulo.

—Lo sé. ¿No es genial, Rei-chan? ¿Quién diría que harían un café de criadas? No puedo esperar para ver a Rin-chan. 

—Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido que Rin haya accedido a disfrazarse —comentó Makoto, intentando imaginarse como podrían haber convencido al pelirrojo.

—A mí me sorprendió más el tema del puesto. ¿A qué clase de persona se le ocurriría hacer un café de criadas travestidas? —inquirió Rei atónito.

—¿En serio? A mí me parece una idea genial. ¡Deberíamos hacerla también el próximo año! —dijo con entusiasmo Nagisa.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Makoto se rió ante la conversación de sus dos amigos y miró a su lado a Haruka. Quizás para cualquier otro parecería que él se estaba aburriendo pero el castaño podía ver que era todo lo contrario. Haruka se estaba divirtiendo. Era cierto que tuvieron que pararlo en varias ocasiones para que no se desvistiera cada vez que viera un recipiente suficientemente grande con agua para sumergirse, pero por lo demás no hubo problemas. Tal vez venir aquí no había sido tan mala idea, tendría que agradecérselo al rubio más tarde.

—¡Bienvenidos! Oh, pero si no son el club de natación de Iwatobi. —El capitán Mikoshiba los saludó con alegría cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón y a continuación empezó a escoltarlos hacia una mesa. Nagisa no tardó mucho en mostrar su decepción al verlo vestido de mayordomo.

—Creía que era un café de criadas…

Mikoshiba se rió.

—Lo siento, pero es un café de mayordomos y criadas. La tradición indica que sólo los de tercer año pueden ser mayordomos. Como pueden ver los de primero y segundo deben travestirse de criadas.

—¿Qué clase de tradición —comenzó a preguntar Rei, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio lo interrumpió de repente.

—¡Que excelente tradición! Deberíamos emplearla también.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que dejes las estupideces, Nagisa-kun. Además no somos un club tan grande.

—Entonces cambiémoslo a que los miembros más nuevos deben vestirse de criadas.

—Tú sólo quieres verme en un vestido, ¿no? —espetó Rei molesto. Mikoshiba volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—Que dúo más gracioso tienen. ¡Oye, Nitori! Ven y tómale los pedidos a los de Iwatobi —llamó el pelirrojo y enseguida apareció un muchacho de complexión más pequeña vestido como criada—. Debo volver a la puerta para seguir recibiendo a más personas. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué van a desear? —preguntó Nitori después de entregarle a cada uno un menú.

—Caballa asada —dijo Haruka sin mirar la carta de comida.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos eso en nuestro menú.

—Entonces quiero caballa frita —respondió sin pestañar. Nitori puso una expresión incómoda.

—Como ya dije, no tenemos eso en nuestro-

—Ai-chan ¿dónde está Rin-chan? —preguntó Nagisa, metiéndose en el medio de la conversación.

—Oh, senpai ahora está en su descanso. Le está mostrando los alrededores de la escuela a su hermana.

—Que mal. Y yo que quería verlo travestido. 

—No se puede hacer nada, tendremos que esperarlo —dijo Makoto y miró su menú—. ¿Por qué no vamos pidiendo algo?

—Realmente no tienes remedio, Nagisa-kun.

Sin embargo, Nagisa hizo oídos sordos a lo que acababan de decir sus amigos y siguió hablando con Nitori, negándose a darse por vencido.

—¿Tienes al menos una foto de él como criada?

—¡Nagisa-kun! —exclamó avergonzado Rei, cansado de la insistencia del rubio. Para su sorpresa (y la de Makoto y Haruka) Nitori se mostró desconsolado.

—Quise hacerlo, pero no pude. Senpai no me lo permitió. ¡Y se veía tan bello…!

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se veía? —inquirió emocionado Nagisa. Ante su pregunta los ojos de Nitori se iluminaron.

—¡Se veía increíble! ¡Las mangas de franela del vestido aunque cubrían sus brazos no hacían otra cosa más que acentuar sus músculos! ¡Sus piernas perfectamente depiladas se podían entrever a través de su enagua! ¡Y su cabello largo atado en una coleta acentuaba más su imagen como criada! Senpai no sólo es hermoso, ¡es el más hermoso de todos!

Todos se quedaron callados, demasiados estupefactos ante lo que acababan de oír. Incluso Nagisa se había quedado sin habla.

—Vaya, sí que quieres a Rin. —Articuló a duras penas Makoto. Se empezó a preguntar si Rin estaría al tanto del grado de devoción y estima que tenía su amigo en él.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Soy su compañero de habitación después de todo —exclamó contento Nitori, ignorante a las miradas perturbadoras que recibía.

—Por alguna razón siento algo de pena por Rin-san.

—Por cierto, Ai-chan —volvió a hablar el rubio con su tono de voz característico—, si quieres una foto de Rin-chan en un vestido puedo pasarte una. Sólo necesito tu número de celular.

—¿¡En serio!? —Nitori lo miraba como si fuera un dios.

—¿Por qué tienes una foto de él travestido? —inquirió Rei algo inquietado. ¿Acaso a Rin-san le gustaba travestirse frente a Nagisa-kun? Makoto y Haruka también lo miraban con atención.

—Vamos Haru-chan, Mako-chan. ¿No lo recuerdan? En el festival cultural cuando estábamos en primaria el curso de ustedes hizo el cuento de la cenicienta y Rin-chan tuvo el papel de la protagonista.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo —dijo con más tranquilidad Makoto. Por su parte Haruka dio un suspiro de alivio inaudible—. Nuestra compañera que hacía de cenicienta se enfermó el día de la obra y Rin la reemplazó.

—Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido —dijo Rei con alivio también, comprendiendo con más claridad la situación.

—Senpai como cenicienta… Habrá sido sin duda una obra increíble —murmuró Nitori con una voz soñadora.

—¡Y Mako-chan fue el príncipe! —exclamó mucho más emocionado Nagisa.

—¿¡Qué qué!? —gritó espantado Nitori y un aura oscura apareció a su alrededor. Makoto se agarró del brazo de Haruka con temor cuando vio que era el blanco de una mirada asesina. A su lado Haruka le devolvió una mirada de advertencia al muchacho que los atendía—. Si eso es así entonces significa qu-que s-s-sen-senpai y t-tú se-se bes-

—¡Ya volví! —exclamó a lo lejos una voz muy conocida por todos. Al voltearse para mirar la entrada vieron a Rin, portando su famoso vestido de criada, caminando junto con su hermana—. Nitori, el capitán dijo que ya puedes tomarte tu desc-

—¡Senpai! —Nitori corrió a sus brazos con los ojos llorosos. Rin lo miró extrañado mientras que Gou se cubrió la boca con sus manos—. Senpai, tú… tú… ¿¡estás bien!?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué mierda te pasa Nitori? Claro que estoy bien.

—Pero él, pero él… —Siguió balbuceando, ajeno a la escena que estaba produciendo.

—¡Rin-chan! —El pelirrojo desvió su atención al escuchar, para su horror, la voz de Nagisa. Palideció en el instante en que vio a los cuatro.

—¡Haru! ¡Ustedes…! ¿¡Por qué están aquí!? —Pudo preguntar a lo último cuando logró encontrar las palabras y articularlas. Se soltó del agarre de su compañero de habitación para acercarse a la mesa en que sus amigos estaban sentados.

—Vinimos a verte, por supuesto —respondió Nagisa como si la respuesta no fuera obvia. 

La tensa atmósfera que había envuelto el lugar momentos atrás desapareció al instante. Rin como respuesta miró a su hermana.

—¡Yo no dije nada!

—Es verdad, Rin. —Intervino Makoto con rapidez—. Nagisa vio un afiche promocionando el festival cultural de tu escuela y decidimos venir a verte.

Rin dio un chasquido con su lengua y comenzó a abrir su boca para decir algo cuando sintió que alguien le levantaba la falda de su vestido. Para su sorpresa vio a Haruka en cuclillas mirando por debajo de su vestido.

—Es verdad, tienes las piernas depiladas.

—¡Haru! ¡T-Tú…—masculló Rin con el rostro completamente rojo y estiró su pierna derecha para pegarle una patada; patada que Haruka esquivó sin problemas.

—¡Haru! —Makoto, que también se había sonrojado, se levantó de su asiento y sujetó a su mejor amigo. Lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza—. ¡Lo sentimos mucho! Vamos Haru, discúlpate también.

—¿Huh? Pero si tú también querías verle las pernas, Makoto.

—¡Pero no así! —Makoto parecía estar igualándole a Rin en el rojo de sus mejillas.

—Makoto, tú también… —masculló amenazadoramente Rin.

A su lado Nitori, que instantes atrás había estado sollozando, entró en estado de shock. Gou siguió cubriéndose la boca con sus manos y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero sus ojos estaban extrañamente iluminados. Rei mientras tanto intentaba desaparecer su presencia lo más posible apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y usando sus brazos para cubrirla. Por otra parte Nagisa parecía un niño pequeño en un parque de diversiones.

—¡Rinrin!

—Nagisa, te he dicho que no me llam-

Una luz blanca cortó a Rin cuando giró su cabeza para mirar en dirección al rubio. Para su espanto él tenía un celular en sus manos.

—¡Yupi! ¡Tengo una foto de Rin-chan como criada!

—Ejem —Escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta y todos se voltearon para ver a Mikoshiba—. Sé que se están divirtiendo mucho, pero están armando un alboroto.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta que eran el centro de atención de todos en el salón. Incluso había personas en la puerta mirándolos atentamente. Rei quiso desaparecer aún más y Rin se unió a su deseo.

—¿Por qué no ordenamos algo y nos vamos? —Ofreció Makoto en un intento de romper con el incómodo silencio y tratar de salir de la situación. Obligó a Haruka a sentarse.

—Quiero caballa a la plancha —dijo con mucha seriedad Haruka mientras miraba a Rin. El pelirrojo tomó uno de los menús que estaba en la mesa y lo usó para golpear su cabeza.

—¡No tenemos caballa! ¡Sólo servimos cosas dulces!

—¿Por qué no eliges mejor tú, Rin? —preguntó Makoto.

—Sólo tráenos cualquier cosa para que nos podamos ir —pidió Rei con voz apesadumbrada. Todavía seguía cubriéndose la cabeza.

—Tsk, como sea. Vamos Nitori.

Sujetó al estudiante de primer año desde el cuello de su vestido y lo comenzó a arrastrar. Mikoshiba soltó una carcajada.

—Realmente eres el más popular de nosotros, Matsuoka.

—¡Cállate! ¡Como si eso me hiciera feliz!

Los dos desaparecieron en dirección al mostrador. Rin empezó a preparar una bandeja mientras mascullaba maldiciones por lo bajo. Nitori lo ayudaba sacando cuatro tazas de café. De repente sonó su celular. Sacándolo del interior de su bolsillo, lo miró y se encontró con un mensaje de un número desconocido. Cuando lo abrió fue tan grata su sorpresa que casi perdió el equilibrio. Era una foto de su senpai vestido como criada. El sonrojo de sus mejillas lo hacía más adorable aún. Debajo de la foto había un texto escrito.

_Ai-chan, le pedí tu número a tu capitán. Saqué una foto para ti. Más tarde te envío la de Rin como cenicienta, pero que esto sea un secreto entre nosotros ;)_

Sus ojos se iluminaron, agradeciéndole internamente al rubio y guardó su celular. De un estante sacó cuatro pastelitos y los añadió en la bandeja que estaba preparando Rin. En cualquier otro momento Rin hubiera cuestionado la adición que hizo, pero estaba tan cansado que lo dejó pasar.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —preguntó molesto.

—¡No es nada!

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, kudos... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
